Borderline
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Kadaj was a supernova. Yazoo － his anchor to sanity. 50 sentences. [Kadaj X Yazoo]


**A/N:** Written for a LiveJournal _1sentence_ community challenge.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, sibling cuteness, clonecest, self-beta (all screw-ups are my own, including comma abuse).

**Disclaimer:** I know it, you know it, we all know it. Square Enix owns.

* * *

**Borderline**

**#50 – Supernova**

Kadaj was a supernova, a blinding flash of light that appeared out of the darkness and infinity to cast the world in its searing, scorching light before it would be once again plunged into eternal blackness; and Yazoo was the only one who had the privilege to experience it every night.

**#49 – Hair**

Their hair looked almost the same, it _felt_ almost the same, and yet Kadaj found himself threading his fingers through Yazoo's slightly darker silvery strands, completely mesmerized by the eerie feeling like silk twining around and slipping through his fingers, and Yazoo was equally obsessed with Kadaj's hair, taking every small chance he got to play with them.

**#48 – Waves**

They were riding out one wave of pleasure after another until their stamina failed them and they collapsed onto the ground, both exhausted and yet so satisfied as if nothing else in this world would matter more than their physical contact and the peaceful aftermath of their lovemaking.

**#47 – Moon**

Kadaj wondered how was it possible for Yazoo to look so sinfully beautiful in the ghostly white moonlight, as he watched his 'brother' walk towards him under the silver-shining trees of the Sleeping Forest, and a part of him was screaming with pride and ownership, knowing that the long-haired male belonged only to him, that only he was allowed to do every unspeakable thing he could think of with him and receive silent appreciation in return.

**#46 – Sun**

Kadaj's touches often burned him with heat unlike that of the sun, for he was something more, always so much more whether they were in the middle of the battlefield or somewhere secluded with their lips locked and hands searching, searching...

**#45 – Hell**

When Kadaj turned on him, it always felt like an impending pandemonium, and he was ready to do anything to make it stop, but a part of him would always hunger for more of that scorching destruction...

**#44 – Heaven**

Yazoo's warm smile was the closest to heaven he would ever feel, Kadaj had decided one morning after the two brothers had parted in bad terms, and suddenly he had wanted to run after him and apologize, but had remained put, waiting for his older brother to come back and apologize to _him_ even though the guilt was equal.

**#43 – Sky**

They often looked up at the sky, knowing that it was where their Mother had come from and wanting to sail through the Universe just like she had, but they could not – not yet – so instead they opted to retell their dreams to one another, finding comfort in each other's arms, pretending they were somewhere far, far away.

**#42 – Clouds**

Their Big Brother was the only dreary cloud that shielded their Mother's holy face from them, and they shared this anger in frantic kisses and they shared their pain in ferocious bites until the world faded away and only the two brothers remained; the two brothers and their Mother.

**#41 – Completion**

Even if Kadaj was with Yazoo, they were still incomplete; even with their third brother Loz beside them they were still incomplete, but Kadaj decided that the closest to completion he had ever come was the first time he had touched Yazoo and the first time his dangerously beautiful brother had shuddered under him, moaning out his name into the night.

**#40 – Innocence**

Kadaj was innocent no matter what he did, no matter how much blood he shed, and he would always remain that way, especially for Yazoo and especially at the times when he threaded his fingers through Kadaj's hair, his green eyes heavy and half-lidded and content sighs escaping the younger one's throat.

**#39 – Smile**

Yazoo smiled rarely, but Kadaj had learned to catch even the tiniest hints of pure happiness and he liked what those expressions did to his brother's face, lighting it up and turning it all the more beautiful, making him wonder if he could ever compare to him, no matter what Yazoo whispered in his hair at night.

**#38 – Gift**

Kadaj considered Yazoo to be Mother's gift for him – he was so perfect, so flawless to the eye and touch, and never once protested when Kadaj got too rough and careless with him; but Yazoo was always aware that, once presents grew old, they got tossed aside and were forgotten.

**#37 – Technology**

Whenever Yazoo was gone, running an errand for him, Kadaj could barely wait for his return and would call him over the cell phone, but never speak and Yazoo never spoke, either; they just listened to one another's breathing because it made them feel as if the other was right beside them and all they had to do was to just reach out and touch smooth warm skin...

**#36 – Market**

Some things you could not buy, could not steal, and Kadaj realized this one night when Yazoo was writhing under him, his voice lost from the pleasured cries he had forced out of his brother's throat just moments ago; some things you could only borrow for a while before you had to pass them on, unsure if they would ever come back into your hands again.

**#35 – Bonds**

The bond they had formed ran deeper than any brotherhood or partnership, deeper than blood relation, because they needed no words to understand what the other was thinking, needed no gestures to know what the other wanted; they were sharing the same heartbeat, the one they had once thought to be their Mother...

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Storm raged outside the shallow cave, an occasional gust of wind tossing a handful of raindrops inside, but neither of the two cared about it, their bodies flush against one another, limbs intertwined, and lips sharing one breath, one wish – to live...

**#33 – Fear**

Sometimes Yazoo feared that his brother would reject him, would no longer need him, but soon enough he realized that he might be the only anchor that kept him holding on to this world and to whatever remained of his sanity.

**#32 – Confusion**

Kadaj was confused; a part of him wanted to run to his older brother, to plead him to hold him tightly and never let go, and then there was that part that wanted him to detest his brother for the weakness he had created.

**#31 – Home**

They had no home, they were like wind-blown leaves fluttering along with the current to land wherever; the only place they truly wished to return to was the place where their Mother was, and every night they whispered this wish to one another, knowing that they would be understood.

**#30 – Star**

He was the guiding star that lead them to Mother, but for Yazoo he was but a youngest brother – someone who needed to be cherished and loved, protected and watched over, and the latter he did with the greatest pleasure; he liked to sit by Kadaj's side and watch him sleep, making sure there would be no nightmares haunting him.

**#29 – Melody**

It was a melody, albeit a sinful one, and because of that Kadaj loved it all the more; he loved to hear Yazoo scream when he struck that spot deep inside him, rendering his brother incoherent with pain and pleasure and driving him beyond sanity.

**#28 – Sickness**

He could never get enough of Kadaj's lips, hands, and breathy little moans; his younger brother was a disease, a terminal one, something that you died from, not sought a cure for because Yazoo strongly believed that being cured from this one would be the death of him.

**#27 – Blood**

Blood was not really an option, but it always sent a strange primal tingle down their spines whenever the coppery taste registered on their tongues, and every time some kind of a dam broke inside of them and their play turned vicious and uncontrolled, both seeking to hurt the other as much as they could before offering sweet release that left them spiralling down into an abyss of pleasure.

**#26 – Forever**

They knew it could not last forever, knew that it was not meant for them, that all they had was here and now and even that could end all too soon, and that was why they took every small chance to be together, to expose themselves to one another in ways others found sinful and inappropriate because they were brothers, they were technically one and the same, and it drove them insane – being so close and yet not being together, not being _whole_ – and it had to be remedied with the sensual joining of their bodies.

**#25 – Devotion**

Kadaj paid Yazoo's devotion back tenfold, his hands and mouth working their way down his body, unfolding one secret after another, learning how to touch his brother in a way that would make him gasp and shiver, and writhe, and plead for more; and Kadaj obeyed his silent pleas because it was making him light-headed and eerily alive.

**#24 – Taste**

Being taken by his little brother once was definitely not enough for the older clone, it only left him craving for more, and he made it a point to drive the youngest insane until he came to him, and all of his demands were met with a soft laugh and a zipper being slowly pulled down to reveal the skin that way always concealed from foreign eyes.

**#23 – Hands**

Kadaj worshipped Yazoo's touch, the way his fingers slowly danced down his chest or tangled in his hair, the way those nails trailed down his back, leaving white marks, but most of all he liked to have those wrists in his grip, pinned down above his head, even tied down to something because seeing his older brother so helpless and at his complete mercy drove him insane with lust.

**#22 – Jealousy**

He could be envious of so many things, the Velvet Nightmare being the prime example – it just was not fair that a mere weapon got to feel Yazoo's touch so often, to have his strong fingers wrapped around it in a firm grip – and for that the gunblade got carelessly cast aside every time Kadaj approached his brother with the sole intention to proclaim his ownership of him all over again.

**#21 – Life**

He doubted there would ever be a time when he felt more alive that at the moment his brother arched underneath him, pleading to continue, to take him all the way to the sweet bliss and beyond, and threatening with serious injury if he dared to stop, and he had laughed and bent down to steal a kiss; for as long as they breathed, this little game would never cease.

**#20 – Freedom**

He leaned in to Yazoo's touch, throwing aside all of his binds – Mother, Sephiroth, everything – and gave away the control of the situation to his older brother, knowing that he would always be kept safe, that he would always have a say in everything that happened between them; he deeply cherished every moment that he could spend just being, breathing, and feeling.

**#19 – Wind**

Kadaj enjoyed his older bother's presence immensely because they needed no words to converse, and whenever Yazoo smiled at him his special small and quiet smile, the teen felt as if he had suddenly grown himself a pair of wings and all he needed to rise high up in the sky was one soft breeze that never came, but he did not care; he was already soaring high above the world, too lost in a warm golden glow and content to feel his brother next to him.

**#18 – Speed**

More often than not they did everything in a rush; hands moving feverishly, clothes being torn off with disregard and thrown away to Gaia knows where, every obstacle that got in their way efficiently disposed of until they landed on a solid surface and the world stilled for a moment before beginning its maddening spin again, and mouths collided with ferocious need, hands sought to hurt and soothe, tease and relieve, and somewhere in the middle of it all they screamed when something blindingly bright exploded within them.

**#17 – Tears**

The closest they ever came to crying was only when they realized that the relationship they shared would end one day, that they would lose one another forever, and every night this thought visited the both of them simultaneously, Kadaj would always move over to Yazoo, and he would always put his arms around him and keep him close, promising to not let go for as long as their existence lasted.

**#16 – Weakness**

When that inexplicable mood struck him, Kadaj thought of Yazoo as his weakness; he tormented himself with hate-filled and vengeful thoughts and wanted to terminate the source of his corruption, but could not do it because that would mean losing an important part of himself.

**#15 – Touch**

Yazoo liked to touch him, to trace invisible designs all over his body, thread fingers through his hair, and Kadaj let him, slightly amused, slightly annoyed, because sometimes it felt too much like worship, and while his body enjoyed the attention, his mind screamed with indignation, finding the act blasphemous for only their Mother was to be worshipped.

**#14 – Sex**

It was always fast and rough – no mercy shown, none received in return – and they would never want it any other way; nothing else lifted them quite as high as the brutality they expressed during the act and the following mock-gentleness they showed to one another afterwards, trying to lie to one another – to themselves, even – that it mattered nothing.

**#13 – Death**

Kadaj knew without a question that both his brothers would die for him, that all he had to do was just ask for it, and that he would never voice it out anyway, because even the thought of seeing them kill themselves right in front of his eyes made his heart clench with an inexplicable emotion, and the idea of losing Yazoo was terrifying enough to shove this thought as far back in his mind as possible and never return to it again.

**#12 – Sensual**

He was an allure, a dangerous one, but he was no less dangerous in his anger, and together they fit perfectly; and sometimes the world ceased to exist for a few precious minutes and they could just be and breathe in their union, drowning into the other's presence and lost in a world of pleasure where pain twisted and warped into bliss.

**#11 – Name**

He liked hearing his name passing through his brother's lips on any occasion because that voice was such a precious sound at all times, but more so when he screamed it into the night at the moment they became one.

**#10 – Ears**

Yazoo never whispered things directly into Kadaj's ear, very well knowing his brother's dislike for the act, but he never minded when Kadaj whispered things to him, when his breath tickled his ear because it always sent shivers of anticipation down his spine and he desired to be closer to him than anyone else, closer than Mother and more important than Reunion, but it was never meant to be.

**#09 – Telephone**

Whenever Yazoo was not with him, Kadaj found himself looking at his mobile phone, waiting for a call from his brother, and it always came just when he had reached the highest point of impatience and had already started dialling the other's number to demand an update on events – Yazoo was a master at picking the right moment.

**#08 – Happiness**

Kadaj sighed in contentment, flexing his sore muscles, stretching his arms and closing his eyes to escape the morning light; next to him Yazoo turned on his side, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as he watched his brother with satisfaction and reached out to ghost his fingertips over the skin he had lavished with attention the previous night and Kadaj leaned into the touch and reached back to tangle hands in Yazoo's hair, murmuring silent words of appreciation that he would never say otherwise.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Kadaj had never understood why Loz obsessed over chocolate until Yazoo had borrowed some from their older brother for demonstration purposes; he had let it melt in his hand before slowly and sensuously licking it clean, then doing the same thing with Kadaj's hand and cajoling him to try it as well, and even though it never became a real habit, Loz often found himself short of his favourite sweet.

**#06 – Rain**

They were always solemn and brooding when it rained, always avoiding contact with each other, always averting eyes because there was something they could not explain, something that made them distance themselves from the other two, and even more than Kadaj, Yazoo fled any physical touch, pretended to not understand his brother's hints despite the burning pain in his chest for he could not explain the feeling that there was something threatening in the way the rain fell, that somehow, _someday_, it would separate them.

**#05 – Potatoes**

Once they had passed through an area where vegetable fields stretched from horizon to horizon and they had felt lost – a feeling worse than the one they had had whilst travelling through deserts and mountains because they were used to danger and not peace, but a hand lightly sliding down his back was calming and reassuring and Kadaj stole a quick glance at Yazoo who was looking in the distance with a small smile on his lips.

**#04 – Pain**

They liked their pleasure with a good deal of pain because it was a confirmation of their existence, of everything being real and meaningful, a reassurance that there was someone else who felt the same way, and it was all that mattered when their bodies twined together, hands sought to hold on to something solid, to please and torture, and soothe and mark as theirs.

**#03 – Soft**

A gentle touch to his cheek, and Yazoo was willing to give himself over to Kadaj, to be possessed by him, to have his mind taken over by a torrent of furious passion that would have broken a lesser man, but was exactly what he needed, what he wanted, what Kadaj craved for as well whenever their world threatened to fall apart because Mother had slipped just out of their reach again, and then Yazoo was his only anchor holding him to his sanity.

**#02 – Kiss**

A touch of lips upon other lips, rough and merciless, soft and soothing, playful and teasing, feather-light and maddeningly slow, gentle nips and rough bites, ghostly and soul-robbing, expressing ownership and possession, giving and taking without permission, fierce dominance and eager submission – all that and much more, and still they could not get enough, still they wanted more, but did not know how to ask for it.

**#01 – Comfort**

When they were close the world did not matter, when their fingers intertwined there was no need to chase after shadows, and when their lips met and parted to travel all over the other's body their existence gained a new meaning, a new fulfilment, and no other place in this world and beyond could feel more right, more safe, and there was nothing else than a desire to get even closer to one another, to become one being, one existence.

* * *


End file.
